helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
COSMOS
Pastel Flower is an idol group signed under Hello! Project Fantasy, the group currently concists of 8 members each with her own flower color. All the members were from Fantasy Kenshuusei and Fantasy Rookies. Members ;Chapter 1 Members (2015) *Tojo Eli (東条 イーライ; Marigold) *Nonaka Rima (野中 裂; Violet) Leader *Haru Yamako (春 ユマ私に: Carnation) *Kishimoto Yuki (岸本 ユキ Rose) ;Chapter 2 Members (2016) *Guo Jian (郭 建: Daisy) Former Members ;1st Chapter (2015) *Choi Yoona (최 윤아: Morning Glory) (Graduated December 20, 2016) *Makino Maimi (牧野 マイマイル; Sun Flower) (Left January 31, 2016) *Kim Hyoyoung (김 효현: Daylily) (Graduated April 15, 2017) ;2nd Chapter (2016) *Kim Areum (김 아름: Iris) (Graduated April 15, 2017) History 2015 and formation On June 2nd, it was announced that Tojo Eli, Choi Yoona, Nonaka Rima, Haru Yamako, Makino Maimi, Kishimoto Yuki, and Kim Hyoyoung would be in a new unit together, in which Nonaka Rima would be the leader. They will release their first indie single in July, to go with it, all the members dyed their hair the same shard as their member colors. On July 22nd, it was revealed that in order to have a major debut that the group will have to several tasks. The tasks are: *They must sell 55k of their debut single within two weeks. *Rank 3 and higher in the weekly charts *They must rank in Idol Royale in the top 6. If they don't complete these the group might have a member change or disband entirely. Along with this, they will be having a "temporary" major debut single released in August. On August 23rd, it was revealed that all the members have graduated from the Fantasy Kenshuusei and are now an official major unit. 2016 On January 31, Makino Maimi left the group. On March 25, it was announced by Choi Yoona that she will leave the group in December of this year to go back to South Korea due to being unable to adjust to the life of a J-Pop Idol. On March 27, Choi Yoona revealed that she had picked two members one from Fantasy Kenshuusei and one from Fantasy Rookies as Chapter 2 Members. Their names are Guo Jian and Kim Areum. She said they were chosen as the successors of the blue and yellow flower colors in the group for both her and Makino Maimi. Both members will graduate from their programs in December following Yoonas graduation. On December 15, it was announced that starting January 2017, the unit will be on hiatus so the group can train more together in order to be better. 2017 On April 15, it was announced that both Kim Areum and Kim Hyoyoung will be graduting from the group after months of dicussing their contracts, they will be going back to South Korea to be trainees under the companys South Korean division. Discography Indies Singles #2015.07.03 Bright Colors / A.R.I.G.A.T.O. Major Singles #2015.08.11 Kanjouwo Onegai Shimasu / Douitashimashite! #2015.11.04 Aki Ni Odorimasu (秋に踊ります: Dancing in Autumn) #2016.02.16 Flower Section / Hi to Mizu / Year Book (火と水: Fire and Water) #2016.05.16 Blue Bird / Sky way to my Heart #2016.07.12 Hands to Myself / Summer Girls / Somebody #2016.12.13 TOWER / Ai City / A~mai Doki (愛 City / 甘~い動機: Love City / S~weet Motivation) Events * 2016.06.02 Pastel Flower 1ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~6 Flowers~ Category:2015 Debuts Category:1st generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:2nd generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:3rd generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:4th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei